Camelot in Morgana's Hand
by essence of story
Summary: Who's ever been thinking, Perhaps, only perhaps, When Camelot in Morgana's hand it would be better than anyone could ever thought. The story after Battle in Camlann. There was a chance Morgana and Arthur had not died yet because of the fool and the bright mind of young warlock, Merlin.
1. Seems Dead But Not

The Lady Morgana, or perhaps, she now called herself Queen Morgana of Camelot. It's the third time she succeeded in wrest the throne of Camelot yet her earlier time sat in this throne only just a blink of an eye. This time would be different she thought, she definitely certain Arthur has died in Battle at Camlann. Her mind was wandered to a few hours ago, when she found Merlin and dying Arthur almost reached Lake of Avalon. Decorated her face with evil smirk and thought how reckless and fool Merlin was. He tried to stab her with a sword that Merlin thought it's forged with dragon's breath but he was mistaken by taking an usual mortal sword. It gave her a time to spell a cast to him. Fool. Now, both were laying dead in the forest. Some of prophecy might be true that now Arthur died in a hand of a druid, Mordred, and some might be wrong that Merlin was not her doom, herself is Merlin's doom in other word Emrys's doom. Along with Arthur's death was herself and herself alone having right to the throne of Camelot just a second after she slain The Dearest Guinevere.

Morgana's mind cut by her men open the throne chamber's door while escorted the former Queen of Camelot, Guinevere, and the loyal court physician, Gaius. She already had solid plan for both of them.

" Morgana, you never stop." Gwen said

" Why must I stop when I know this time I will get my absolute succeed." Morgana replied still with evil smirk, now even wider. "But don't be afraid, I have beautiful plan for you, Gwen. Because you has no longer used on me. I give you a flash death." Morgana said while pacing around Gwen. "It's a gift you know because you had been my good servant, but your destiny irritated me." Now Morgana stood precisely in front of Gwen. "there must be some last words, Gwen?"

With her heavy breath, Gwen speak with trembled voice, " You knew Morgana, you could not deceive destiny, it was written since the beginning of this world that you will never be Queen of Camelot."

"Hmm, but here I am, Sitting in the throne, the one and only Pendragon which is I am the Queen of Camelot." Morgana replied with high tone voice echoing in the throne chamber.

"King and Queen are not only a title, Morgana. It grows in the heart to .." Gwen words were cut by Morgana.

"Shh Shhh, I don't ask your advice and if I need one I have Gaius to ask for. Gaius is still my old best friend." Morgana said with nice and warm smile to Gaius.

The next second was Morgana's eye turn into gold flash and suddenly Gwen thrown backward. Hit the pillar and met her sudden death. Then Morgana turn into Gaius,

"Gaius, my dear, You had been so good to me, made sleep draft for me to keep me have enough sleep. I do really miss that time Gaius when everything just fine." Morgana said and her mind wandered to the old times.

"In that time, you have not covered with hatred, not yet I suppose. Why Morgana? you've been a good grown up girl." Gaius said sadly.

Deep inside Morgana's heart, she was touched by Gaius's word. She was too arrogant to regard her heart. Using heart and feelings were just for the weak. The strongest one chose using brain and logic. "In that time, someone planted a seed of hatred in my deepest mind." Morgana started to speak, "he kept watering the seed day by day until it's fully grown and have enough power to strike back. Your former dead greatest king, Uther Pendragon."

"He is your father, Morgana." Gaius replied.

"In no way will father abandon his child, his own blood. Only for become the greatest and wise king. He was nothing but a hypocrite." Morgana almost cried. "Besides, I haven't ask for your advice, Gaius. You will be my Court Advisor because your high knowledge of anything."

"I refuse, My Lady. I rather die than serve a traitor of Camelot." Gaius answered.

"No one asked your opinion, Gaius. Who said you will be my Court Advisor willingly. You must be known what are the used of Mandrake root?" Morgana smiled. "Take Gaius to the chamber full of mandrake root and locked it." Asked Morgana to her men. "And slay all the knights, who need the knights of Camelot then." Added Morgana.

In the precisely same time, Guinevere and Gaius took into throne chamber, Merlin finally succeed to try breathing again. He did not know why, he really assured that he hit the tree hard when Morgana cast a spell, yet he was not died. He was still alive. Confusion was spreading into his mind, how could that be? did he immortal ? all of the questions that dwell on his mind did not matter after he found Arthur held his bad wound and magically Morgana leave him instead of slain him straightly. Perhaps, it was her appreciation devoted to Mordred so history would know that Arthur died in a hand of a druid.

The lake of Avalon just a couple ahead but Arthur got more and more dying. Merlin hardly believed Arthur still had any strength to pace but Merlin force Arthur to walk. The Lake was so close, Arthur could not afford it any longer. He was dying and in this condition Arthur tried to speak to Merlin about anything that across his mind. Arthur said about the kingdom he tried to build and it was nothing without Merlin's help. In the end, Arthur could only said to Merlin, "Thank you." Then he started to close his eyes.

Merlin can't help but summoning the dragon, Khilgarrah, to take them into the brink of the Lake.

"O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes!"

Then Khilgarrah took both of them to the Lake. Arrived in the Lake was Khilgarrah tried to tell Merlin there was nothing he could possibly do but Merlin always be Merlin, he could not take it and considered it as his failure. He never let anyone die while he could possibly doing the otherwise. Once he let his beloved woman died and found himself doing nothing. All the time he suffered of memories about the woman, Freya. He would not this happen for one more time. He would do anything. He almost did not hear about Khilgarrah said that Arthur's death had been foretold. He just heard some last sentences of Khilgarrah

"Heis the Once and The Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again." and then Khilgarrah said some words which indicated a farewell and leave.

He set up Arthur's dead body into boat. He would do exactly the same as he had done to Freya, buried Arthur in Avalon. Suddenly, a bright mind crossed into his head and he could not help it but saying

"The Cup of Life."

In the precisely same time Merlin said the words, Gwen had already dead and Morgana's Men had already taken Gaius in the room full of Mandrake root.


	2. Fatal Mistakes

Merlin's memory wandered back at the time on which he split up blood's army of Morgouse and Morgana. Then, Morgana almost destroyed the throne chamber and the cup had never been found either in the ruin of throne chamber or anywhere around the castle even around Camelot. The Cup of Life seemed to be disappear and waiting its next destiny, either for helping a good one or a bad one. This cup had been salvaged Arthur's life when a beast stroke him and Nimueh, the former cup keeper, wished other life in return, for the balance of Life and Death she said. Even Merlin itself could not understand how this cup was worked. The Druid also helped Sir Leon and resurrected him from his death. There was a flaw from resurrection of Arthur and Sir Leon. Was there a life taken when Sir Leon back into this world ? Merlin blamed Nimueh for what was happened, he pitied Uther for what Uther lost because of Nimueh's game. The balance of Life and Death did exist yet it must be in different way. It is not like what Nimueh played. Once someone born in this world, there must be a death in any other side of this world and death was taken by nature not by Nimueh, so did the otherwise. The Great Purge was created by Nimueh itself.

Merlin's thought was stopped by rain dropped. It's getting heavier and heavier but rain came in time when he finished building a tomb stone for Arthur. He built the tomb with magic and locked it magically so no one would be able to open it. He must go to crystal cave to know where the cup might be hidden. There's no other way but leave Arthur in the brink of the Lake of Avalon.

* * *

><p>In Camelot, Morgana arranged strategies to build Camelot in her way. All knights of Camelot were dead, so were The Dearest Queen Guinevere. She asked her men to burn all knight's body and kept Guinevere's body in former King of Camelot tombs. People of Camelot were no concern of her. By the time, they had no choice but showed loyalty to her. Where would they probably live if it was not Camelot. Besides, she had right to the throne.<p>

Actually, Morgana fed up of war and enjoyed the castle during night was her dream. She wanted to be a lady for one more time, she thought she deserved it after all of suffered that she had been encountered. To approach it, Morgana intended to gather Camelot allies like King Rodor of Nemeth, Queen Annis of Caerleon, King Alined, King Olaf, Lord Godwyn and Old friend King Odin. She meant to make an agreement which might be brought peace throughout this land. She had to meet her Court Advisor first.

However, high priestess might make a mistake. All this time, she didn't know that Gaius ever practiced magic and still practiced magic. Mandrake root would have less effect on him. It had been two weeks since she locked Gaius in Mandrake root chamber. She did not have enough time to visit Gaius routinely like she had ever done to Guinevere in Dark Tower, she was too busy of take care Camelot in her hand. She just believed by this time Gaius's soul had already broken and he would follow every sentence she said. Yes he would, willingly.

Morgana always missed important fact about all her enemies. Morgana might be known that Gaius and Merlin had magic if only she cared why her half-sister, Morgause, hit the pillar hard until impaired her face when she first time vanquished Camelot. Even now, She believed Merlin and Arthur was dead but only one of them was dead. Morgana had been fully covered by hatred even she did not know how to face their enemy.

Tonight was a windy night when Morgana sat on council chamber, she really took it seriously about bring forward Camelot. She thought about feast of magic which will be held tomorrow afternoon, this feast was a celebration of Camelot permitted of using magic freely. Tomorrow would be her important day for she finally made her dream come true. Dream about abolished frighten in the heart of every person who practiced magic and started community to whoever wanted to learn magic. She did not want her kind getting extinct.

Sefa came into council chamber when Morgana was in her deep thought. Once, Sefa ever served another Queen of Camelot, Guinevere, yet Sefa chose to turn into her father, Ruadan, and betrayed Queen Guinevere. Now, here was Sefa, being servant of Queen Morgana of Camelot. Morgana had promised Ruadan that Sefa would always have any useful. Sefa brought Queen Morgana's supper,

"My Lady, you've been worked really hard. It would not waste your time to swallow some of this food." Sefa tried to convince Morgana.

Morgana replied with warm smile she used to devote to her former servant, Gwen, "Thank you, Sefa. It must be very delicious supper."

"Indeed, My Lady." Replied Sefa. A couple of second ahead guards came into chamber while escorted Gaius. Suprisingly, he seemed healthy for his age, moreover, after his agony in Mandrake root chamber. Morgana could not help but feeling wonderful.

"Ah dear Gaius, welcome back." Morgana started to speak. "My guards must have been taken care of you after, hmm, what is it to say, you come out from 'the chamber'."

Gaius tried to smile widely, the widest he could ever made. "Of course My Lady, It was nightmare days. I am very grateful I can make my own way find the door."

"Aah you must be, please sit down, Gaius." Morgana said and thought her spell worked fruitful. Now, she thought Gaius experienced hallucinations that Gaius was being thrown into deep and dark forest. It seemed he was and he actually was.

"I heard you lift ban of using magic, My Lady. What a kind-hearted step I suppose." Gaius started to speak.

"Do you think I vanquish Camelot and just do nothing ? I wish to make this kingdom better than before, better than Uther and Arthur era. You will help me Gaius, won't you?" She asked to confirm what had happened to the old men soul.

"Of course, My Lady. I see the bright future of Camelot in your hand, moreover with this lift ban of using magic." While Gaius said the words, the door opened and King Odin entered the Chamber. Now, everyone put their attention into King Odin.

"I believe the feast will be started tomorrow afternoon, Odin old friend." Morgana smiled and wondered her friend came earlier than the other.

"Yes, but perhaps you will make exception for your old friend, I almost succeed helping you to kill Arthur at that time, remember?" Odin replied.

"hahah, yees but you were conquered by the words of Arthur, just like his other alliance. Fall for beautiful words from wise king. Very touching. You know I am not like my brother, there will be no beautiful words only an agreement." Morgana convinced. She intended gathering all leaders of all kingdoms after the feast tomorrow.

"Do not so harsh on me, My Lady." Odin smiled.

"haahhah, where is your sense of humor, Odin? I believe humor become thick air in Camelot." Morgana smiled back, even there were laughter between both of them. "Long journey I suppose, Odin. My men will show you a chamber."

"I bid you good night, My Lady."

* * *

><p>Sun almost reached the highest sky above Camelot. One by one, leader of all kingdom arrived at Camelot and got nice welcomed from the Queen. The noble family had already filled any empty chairs in the throne hall. For those who were not noble, they could watch from the castle hall. The feast began when all leaders filled their own special chairs. In this feast, Queen Morgana would give a speech to people of Camelot even people outside Camelot. It was an open feast, Everyone might come, wherever they lived. Morgana called this feast, Feast of Freedom.<p>

Even, the news about Feast of Freedom arrived at Ealdor two days ago. Heard this news, Hunith prepared herself to visit Camelot. She never thought this kind of feast will be held, even in Camelot. Merlin must have fought hard for this condition she thought. Now, she stood frozen amongst crowds while seeing Lady Morgana or Queen Morgana stood in balcony. Where was Arthur ? Where was Gwen ? The most important, where was Merlin ? Hunith knew Morgana, she once helped Arthur and Merlin at Ealdor. However, two years ago Gwen came to Ealdor and told everything about Camelot, about Morgana, about everything had changed. After an ambush of Arthur in her village by his own uncle, hunith barely heard a story about Camelot, even Merlin decreased his amount of visiting hunith. She really did not understand what happened. She just tried to listen Queen's speech.

"_People of Camelot and People from around Camelot's Land and Outside Camelot. Today, I am, Morgana Pendragon, holding a feast, feast of dismission, feast to live the fear behind, feast to greet the future. The brighter future of Camelot. Feast of Freedom. Along with this feast, I pledge those who practice magic will not live in fear . They do not need to hide anymore. They can be free_." These sentences made the crowds cheer. Morgana continued, "_As an heir of Uther Pendragon, I feel deep condolence for what my father did, The Great Purge. Along with feast, Let us disremember The Great Purge. I know the pain still carve in our heart, especially those whose family died in The Great Purge. However, forgiveness is still the best thing we could do." _Morgana took a breath and enjoyed the attention of all people. "_For those who does not have magic, you can start learn to use it. Of course, it is your choice to do so. However, I had already made a decree about using magic. There will be a rule about what is permitted and what is prohibited. Those who are find guilty due to breaking the rules will straightly sentence to death." _She took a breath again. _" I know that my vanquish of Camelot seems not fair for all of you, by slain the former King and Queen but I believe I did this to end tyranny domination in this land, who killed without mercy, even for people which has not certain of guilty_." This time Hunith's eyes met Gaius's eyes. "_But now, everything has changed. I raise the former Court Physician become Court Advisor for we know his high knowledge. Gaius. He already served for Camelot since my father era. I entrust this kingdom upon his advice._" The crowds gave applause for the Queen, chose to believe what she said because they knew there was no other choice. Even Queen Annis believe this woman had already changed entirely.

Hunith was very bewildered with everything. People seemed trust what the Queen said, even Gaius became her advisor. But, this woman murdered their former King and Queen. Hunith felt sorry for all people here. She must find Gaius to get explanation and to know where Merlin was. Was he dead too?

In throne hall, an agreement of peaceful had been signed. While enjoying the dish Odin whispered to Morgana " You said there will be no beautiful words, My Lady. The speech was too beautiful."

"Odin, but I also said that humor become thick air in Camelot." Morgana said and tossed with Odin.


	3. Suffered Land of Armathea

**This chapter and one chapter after this will not tell about Morgana in Camelot. It will tell about Merlin try to find the Cup of Life. But the rest chapter you will enjoy Camelot in Morgana's hand. It will be better**

* * *

><p>Hunith made her way to Gaius and Merlin's chamber. She hoped for getting explanation by whomever there. She could not imagine what had happened to Merlin. Morgana did not say anything about Merlin, she would not. Even, Hunith was doubt if Morgana cared for what happened to Merlin. She pitied Morgana by the things befallen her, she used to be a nice lady, a beautiful one. She remembered how Merlin described Morgana, She thought Merlin had fallen for her beauty. However, Beauty is not all. Her thought end when she arrived at the chamber. There's no one there, Gaius's books also disappeared from the shelf. It seemed like Court Advisor had new chamber inside the castle. Hunith could not help but crying. "Where is my Merlin?"<p>

* * *

><p>Back in times two weeks ago when Merlin started riding to Crystal Cave. Merlin hardly believed, only this noon he picked up Arthur to the Lake of Avalon. Now, Arthur died and lived Merlin wandering alone finding a way to rise him. He still remembered Arthur's banter to him, it still so much near, warm and close to him. Suddenly, he remembered his mother. He must tell everything that happened. He did not want her become worry but he must find out where the cup was. He did not have time to visit her mother. He felt guilty, but it was his destiny. His mother must be understood. "I'm sorry, Mother." He whispered.<p>

Merlin need three days until he arrived in Crystal Cave. Location of Crystal Cave was not so far from Camelot. Merlin wondered how Camelot look like now in Morgana's hand. How about Gaius, Gwen, knights of Camelot ? He was too fright to imagine what might befall on them. His concerned only find the Cup of Life. Only after finding this thing can he go to his friends and his mother.

Crystal Cave gave him any vision he need before. This time he hoped much more this crystal would straightly gave him what he really need. He entered the cave, the memory hit him when Gwaine accompanied him several days ago and gave him a sword for his defense. Sword that he mistaken took to kill Morgana, he realized how fool he was. He must live sword that Gwaine gave to him so he will never make any mistake. The memory made him missed Gwaine the most. He hoped Gwaine was just fine. It's not his time to know what already happened.

The Crystal always welcomed Merlin and gave any visions, this time it's not only a vision that he wanted. First of all, Crystal gave him a vision about a man. For once, Merlin almost recognized the man as Gwaine but after he saw man's face, it was not Gwaine at all, he just missed Gwaine. The man seemed wandered the forest in which Merlin barely known. Then someone screamed while vision blurred into fog "four days." another screamed "three days and you will get serious ill." Then the earlier man wore shield and sword with scabbard, just the ordinary Sir Knight. He said something "Carbonek, Ghostly Maiden." The the man entered such a castle guarded by Ghostly Maiden, it was a maiden with entirely transparent white body. The ghost looked nice and warm in her cold appearance. It held three things, one of them covered by white samite, very beautiful samite. Then the ghost started to speak, "Your intention is for this precious samite for this is made only for your kingdom and yours alone but your friend might need something more valuable, peerless. For everyone might give their live willingly for the use of this thing." Then the ghost stared at Merlin more like penetrated the Crystal. "Your friend must have great debt to you for what he wants. Both of you even did not know where this castle lies for this castle lies east beyond you father's kingdom. It seemed you are wrong to choose a friend." Then a man who Merlin considered as Sir Galahad tried to speak, but it seemed it was not important because crystal gave him another vision. Morgana sat in throne, her men set fire on such thing as dead body incineration. He saw Sir Leon started to burn and he believed the other bodies were other Knights of Camelot.

"They are dead." Merlin screamed and cried. "No."

Then The Crystal vision changed into people in Camelot practice magic, freely. Even he saw Gaius look like teaching some boys with his book of spells. There also Morgana watching from distance with smile on her face. Camelot seems peaceful and harmonic.

"Is it Albion? is Morgana who bring the Albion? haah, No, she is not. She is not more than an evil." he surely did not understand what he saw but he know one thing, Gaius still alive. "and where is this Carbonek, where I might find Sir Galahad, why must I had vision about him instead of the cup?" For once he thought Crystal would give another vision yet not. He hoped his father was appeared again like before. He felt lonely like he always feel but now it seemed like absolute lonely. He realized how tired he was. He had not slept yet since Arthur's death.

He made intention to visit Ealdor until he remembered once he could use the Crystal to find Arthur but he already known the exact location of Arthur. Maybe, if he tried and summoned up his power he would find Sir Galahad through Crystal. He starred at The Crystal, there's nothing happen until Crystal had no choice but gave him another vision. There were a nuns, walked through the hall. The hall was not look like a castle, the wall had intricate sculpture. A statue and more statues. Until the vision showed front side of hall where stood a crucifix there. Curch. Then a man considering as Sir Galahad walked into the nuns. Then vision stopped and still not showing where the Cup of Life was. Merlin just need to trace the vision.

"Curch, it must be Armathea, King Pellinore's kingdom. The only place with a belief to worship God and make a quarter for God, Curch. This Galahad must be kin of the king." He remembered Gaius ever said that King Pellinore and his heir are destined to guard this Cup of Life. Perhaps, now is his time to guard the cup. Armathea was lay far from Camelot and it made this kingdom was no concern of Camelot. Its holiness defended the kingdom from such an evil thing like Morgana or perhaps earlier Morgana. He must get there as soon as possible but now he need foods.

* * *

><p>After bought some supplies and rested for a moment at nearby village, Merlin ready for his journey to Armathea and Carbonek. Unfortunately, path led to Armathea was different direction to Ealdor for again he must say "I am sorry, Mother."<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin had been through five dawns before him. He now saw the gate of Armathea. However, it was not as bright as he thought it would be. This Armathea seemed sick and suffered. He wondered whether Morgana could reach this kingdom and cursed it. The dusk was near and he reached the gate precisely when Sun was set. He surprised that seemed like the people, king itself and his people, wait for him by standing at the gate.<p>

"It might be him." Said one of the man, he probably the Court Advisor. Then, the man that Merlin considered as King Pellinore walked to him but he did not see Sir Galahad.

"Welcome, stranger. As you see, all of this kingdom are waiting for a man who could bring back Armathea from its suffered." King Pellinore shook Merlin hand, Merlin could not help but shook back and smiled. "I have a hunch, perhaps you are the one. May I know your name, dear … boy?"

"aah, eehmm, My name is Merlin, My Lord. I believe you are King Pellinore." Merlin Said.

"Yes I am, Merlin. Unfortunately, you are not the one who mentioned in prophecy." King Pellinore said. "Yet the prophecy said the man will come in time when sun is setting and it is you."

"I am regretful if my appearance is disappointed you and your people for I am here, in contrary, need your helping hand." Merlin said with sad face.

"Perhaps, this one has another name, father?" then a man came out from crowds, he looked like in a mess. Here it is, Sir Galahad or Prince Galahad.

"ah Galahad my son, thank you again for fighting those beasts. Without you, Armathea will remain as history." King Pellinore said.

"Yeaah, but I fear I can't hold it any longer. This man better has a name that the prophecy mentioned. Galahad replied. "do you have another name?" he insisted.

Merlin bewildered whether he must reveal himself or not. These people seemed hopeless. Perhaps, it was the destiny for helping this kingdom. " Is it Emrys ? a name that prophecy mentioned ?" people started to murmur. "and yes I am Emrys."

"You look helpless for the one who will help this kingdom?" King Pellinore said, it was not his first time being underestimated by his appearance. Khilgarrah did it before.

"yeah it is, because my intention coming here was to get some helps, from your son. Prince Galahad." Merlin said resignedly.

"Let's make clear in the castle dear boy." King Pellinore suggested.

* * *

><p>Merlin was shown his chamber by king's servant. He used to the one who showed chamber to Court guest, now the world turned upside down. Soon after he finished washing himself, he summoned for supper by the king. He held supper with King Pellinor itself, Galahad his son and Blanchefleur his daughter. While eating King Pellinore told all the stories.<p>

"This land was cursed by those beasts called bastet." King started, it reminded Merlin with Freya. "Galahad's brother, Gareth, has magic inherited from my wife. Fortunately, this land far away from Camelot so my wife and my son did not die for it. Gareth did not how to control his power, my wife was not there for him because she had already dead because of her illness. Months ago, he teased men in northern border with his magic. Those men has cursed, they are bastet. They can spread any curse like contagion. They spread cursed across this land. Field can not be harvested, water turned into dark. We glad they did not spread any ill, or not yet spread it."

"The bastet has a craft to spread a curse?" Merlin curious. It meant that Freya could do the same.

"Yes. They killed my son and threw his dead body in castle hall." Kind started crying. "It hurts me more than anything. Losing my son and almost lose my kingdom. Though, this occasion has been foretold in a prophecy. My wife had crystal who could tell the good and the bad. She used to write any tragedies shown in crystal."

By king stories, he concluded that the king did not own the Cup of Life, if he had it, he might have used it to resurrect his wife and his son. However, Merlin bravely asked it, "There is also a prophecy that you and your heir are destined to guard the Cup of Life. You owned it?"

"My wife wrote a lot of prophecies she saw in the crystal but the other prophecies are not our concern. The Cup of Life would not be used on me, for the prophecy also said it only brings doom in a wrong hand." King said and he might have new thought. "It is the Cup of Life, your reason to come here, isn't it?"

"Yes, My Lord. I know you might not have it now for it still hidden anywhere. I don't even know where." Merlin said.

"On what kind of condition, a boy like you need this dangerous thing ?" King asked suspiciously

"To my master, King Arthur, he's dead but he will rise when Albion need it. I don't want to wait. I intent to rise him by this cup." Merlin said honestly.

"Then you are his servant. You are really suprising, boy." King said.

"Yes I am." Merlin frustrated. Where the Cup of Life, why is it so hard to find it. "The prophecies said I am the one who could help this kingdom, but how?" Merlin asked.

"ahaha, Merlin. That is the reason you are the one who could help because you are the one know how to lift this curse." Galahad laughed and said.

"But I don't know, Sire. Before I reached Armathea I don't even know this land is suffering for curse." Merlin said.

"Strange. The prophecies said something about samite. The beautiful one. It said that this samite will lift the curse." King said.

"Samite, the white samite and interwoven with gold, silver and bronze in the same side?" Merlin asked because he seemed familiar with this samite he saw in crystal.

"Yes, you know where is it, boy?" King said.

"In a castle, Carbonek. Guarded by ghostly maiden. I saw it in crystal, a crystal like your wife's." Merlin said.

"You have such a crystal ?" King asked.

"No, but there is cave, full of crystal. Its name is The Crystal Cave." Now Merlin felt like idiot by saying that. "I have magic, so I can see prophecy through the crystal in the cave."

"Nah, it seems we already know what is your usefulness." Galahad said while laughing. "Now tell me Merlin, where is this Castle of Carbonek, huh?"

"I don't know, the ghost in my vision said we both don't know, you and I but we already reached the castle in my vision." Merlin said with confusing.

"Enough with your humor Merlin." Galahad still laughing. " If both of us don't know where is the castle, why we both can arrive at the castle, like in your vision?"

"Perhaps, magically we will find out soon." Merlin said.

"Magically ? well, since you are the only one who has magic here, It must be you will find out the Castle of Carbonek location." Galahad said with smile. "Now, it is already late, I bid you good night Merlin, Father." He said while walking through the hall and his sister following him.

"Yes, Galahad's right. It is already. Perhaps tomorrow you magically find out, Merlin." King said and smiled. Both of them were now walking into their own chamber.

Merlin confused, he did not know anything.


	4. Here Lies The Castle

Merlin almost reached his chamber's door until he remembered what the ghost said, "Both of you even did not know where this castle lies for this castle lies east beyond your father's kingdom." The words penetrated his mind more like a whispered sound. It seemed like the Ghostly Maiden really wished to be found. He knew it.

"East." Merlin said, afterwards he turned back. It hardly possible to disturb the King while he already, perhaps, set his body in his comfortable bed. However, it seemed fine to wake up the Prince, his deed resembled to Arthur's.

Merlin arrived at Galahad's chamber and knocked, then Galahad appeared. "haa Merlin, I believe I had bid you a good night, wasn't it enough?" Galahad looked tired, moreover this evening he had to pull back a group of bastet.

"East, eastern side of this kingdom, what might be lain there?" Merlin asked in hurry.

"Eastern side ? hemm, I barely say anything. It's forbidden area for the Royal Family dwelt there died. They died because immortal army ambushed the castle without warning, it happened long and long time ago. Remained one heir lives and cursed to be immortal. Father warns me over and over time for not touch any of eastern side." Galahad explained.

"So you're saying that there is an heir still alive in the castle ?" Merlin confused. Perhaps, from this story Morgause had idea to make immortal army. He imagined that Camelot might be ended like that kingdom if it was not him whom split up the blood.

"Yes, that is why father never widen this kingdom into that area. It is cursed." Galahad said. "Legend has it, the immortal army were made from The Cup of Life and how many times this cup is used by mankind or moved by mankind, once the cup is needed by mankind it will magically transport into them if only we know how to summon it and once the cup had already finished its usefulness, it will be transported back into the castle magically."

Merlin understood now why he must help this kingdom first, "You know this story, why don't you tell me earlier? about where is the cup might be." Merlin irked.

"ahah, Don't mad at me, Merlin. This story about the cup, I don't even believe this until I tell it to you. An old wise man told me this story when I and my brother played near the eastern forest years ago. He looked lunatic." Galahad chuckled. "I know you desperately wanted this cup for your king and both of us don't know how to summon this cup. Why don't you help me to go there and from your vision the samite also hide there. Perhaps, we can find those things there."

"Make senses, It surely we are going to find samite and the cup there. I assure you." Merlin said.

"so, we already know where we're going. We will go tomorrow, Merlin." Galahad said while patted Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin turned back into his chamber, it's the Nimueh who summoned the cup when he tried to help Arthur and it's the druid who summoned the cup when they helped Sir Leon. Then why the cup itself did not transported back into the castle magically like Galahad said instead of the cup was given to Arthur by the druid. Perhaps, not of all stories were true.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Galahad had argued with his father about his intention went to Eastern Forest.<p>

"He magically found out where is the Castle of Carbonek, but Galahad please listen. He might look innocent, naïve, and fool. May we trust him?" King doubted Merlin.

"Yes, I do trust him. His name is mentioned in the prophecy and he came exactly the time in the prophecy. Father trust me, it is the only way we can lift this curse. We must trust him." Galahad convinced.

"Be careful, my son. For you are my only son now." Kind said.

"You still have Blanchefluer. You have to start put your trust upon her. Besides, I don't have intention to die in this mission, father." Galahad smiled and went to castle yard.

* * *

><p>Merlin prepared his horse and supplies for him and Galahad. Galahad's deed resembled to Arthur minus Arthur's insolent and Galahad sensed of humor reminded him to Gwaine. How much life changed now? Could he get his friends back ? at least now he would wandered with Galahad, he wouldn't be alone. Galahad was not bad as a companion. Merlin started to like Galahad.<p>

Galahad had been prepared, his shield and his sword with scabbard. It's exactly look like in the crystal. After blessed by the nuns, Merlin and Galahad released to the Eastern Forest. Merlin felt It was just ordinary adventure and mission like he had done before with Arthur and his Knights. I hoped this time would not be so much different.

"You get used to this Merlin." Galahad broke the silence. "The path you chose, it is extremely good. Your king taught you this?"

He'd seen this forest before, in the crystal. "Yes, Arthur and I had already wandered a lot of forests and defeated many foes, from mortal one, immortal one until the ugliest beast. Sometimes, I had a chance to save his life. King was saved by his servant." Merlin tried to joke. They were laughing.

"Every time you tell your story with Arthur, it more like a relation between friend to friend, It's not like King to servant." Galahad concluded.

"He is my friend, and still be my friend, Galahad." Merlin said.

"I guaranteed he did not know your magic. You might be had ended in the stake." Galahad guessed.

"In first place, he didn't but several days before he died I finally told him, after a battle of Camlann." Merlin said.

"I am sorry Merlin, for what happened to you, to your king, to Camelot. I wish I could help." Galahad felt regretful for Merlin.

"You already help me, you're going with me now to the place where the cup is settled." Merlin said.

"There is a chance the cup is settled there but Merlin, the story that I told you last night, there is no guarantee for its truth." Galahad asked.

"However, I have strong feeling the ghost will help and tell me where the cup is." Merlin could assure it.

"Then I will go with you until you find it." Galahad promised.

"Thanks Galahad." It's the first time he felt happy since Arthur's death.

"You would do the same, Merlin. I hope it's not too late to rescue Camelot after you rise Arthur from his death." Galahad's word shocked Merlin. Since he arrived in Armathea, he felt like at home. He almost forget what horror would be covered Camelot in Morgana's hand. "You said the ghost told you that we will reach the castle in four days? which path?"

"Let's hope there is only one path, Galahad." Merlin hoped.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Merlin and Galahad went from Armathea to Eastern Forest. They estimated the Castle of Carbonek was two days ahead but a gate, now, stood magnificently in front of them. In the middle of upper gate there was a sculpture of words,<p>

caⱤboneᵹ

"Is that word 'Carbonek'?" Merlin confused.

"It can be for this is an old kingdom, they probably still used ancient alphabet." Galahad explained. "I thought the castle still far away."

"It might be a trap. There must be evil who know our intention." Merlin said. "Besides, this gate is too great to be a gate of dead kingdom, even Armathea's gate …" Merlin stopped, he did not have intention to offend Galahad. "Sorry."

"I know, even my kingdom's gate is not as magnificent as this gate." Galahad replied. "Let's find out what harm we can find in this place." Galahad said while striking his sword from its scabbard and then he walked entered the gate.

"As you wish, My Lord." Merlin disagreed.

Both of them arrived in lower town, from here they could see a castle in upper town. The upper town seemed surrounded by dark cloud, it was a reason they could not see the upper town from outside the gate which meant they were now in dark cloud too. The castle had grey stone wall which reflected cold and horror. It was extremely different to Camelot's castle and Armathea's castle which had brown stone wall. The air felt heavy in their lungs.

"Do you think the beautiful samite is hidden in this horror place ?" Galahad asked skeptically. It seemed now he regret his choice to enter the gate.

"Probably not." Merlin said, there was no possibility the precious samite here. No obstacle did they encouraged, too easy. He looked around because he thought he heard something from his side, "Probably yes."

Now two or three men in black clothes attacked them. Gladly Galahad advanced with the sword. Merlin tried to defense himself by his forged by dragon's breath sword. This time he assured it's the right sword. Though, he was still not a warrior which meant it was hard to defense himself. Once, Galahad succeeded stroke his sword into the man body yet the man stood still like nothing happened.

"whoa Merlin they're immortal." Galahad screamed.

"It means they can not die." Merlin replied still defense himself.

"I know that, what is your plan?" Galahad irked and asked. "Use your magic, Merlin."

"There is a plan, more brilliant than using my magic." Merlin said. He knew his sword could demolish these men but he was not competent enough to strike the sword toward their body.

"what?" Galahad's nerves calmed down a bit for knowing this sorcerer had a plan.

"Ruuuun." Merlin screamed.

"whaa.., whooy." Galahad screamed and overtook Merlin.

They kept running, sometimes those men almost approached them. "_Astrice_." Then the men throw back and this Merlin's spell succeeded gave them a time to hide, away from those immortal men. Now they already entered the town deeper.

"Nice Merlin, the most brilliant plan was 'run'." Galahad was raged now. "Even you're not run into gate, you make us trap here."

"I just run, how can I think about direction I run into." Merlin said. Both of them were gasped for breath. "Why do they still alive if…" Merlin was cut by Galahad.

"Because they are immortal, Merlin." Galahad irked.

"No noo, I mean, the men should have died or vanished if their blood were split up from the Cup of Life." Merlin explained.

"Perhaps, it hasn't." Galahad still gasped for breath. "How many of them ? the possibilities of their number ?"

"Dozens, hundreds I don't know. Galahad, look! This sword was forged by the dragon's breath. It is powerful, more than any power you could imagine. It can kill the dead, the immortal, anything. However, I am not good with the sword. This, take it for now !" Merlin said.

"I never know such sword does exist." Galahad shocked.

"It does. We have to find a way to the castle." Merlin suggested.

"There is a flaw, Merlin. We will arrive in four days. Is there any possibilities the prophecy told you something wrong ?" Galahad asked.

"Or It is me who told you something wrong. Someone I don't know in prophecy just said 'four days, three days and you will get serious ill', there was no vision where the words were saying. I thought it was a sign we will arrive in the castle for four days." Merlin explained. "Come on, we have to find to the castle. I believe this is the right place, Carbonek."

They walked into the deeper town. They found more immortal men doing such patrol around the town. The building at town was capable of hiding them from the men. They kept walking until Merlin felt cold metal sharp sword in his back.

"emmm, Galahad. I guess there is someone behind me." Merlin said, Galahad reacted with strike the man with sword. The man suddenly tore apart and disappeared. It had not stopped. Some immortal men came from any direction, dozens. They tried defense themselves for some times. Galahad was wounded by a man. His defense became lower and lower. Merlin panicked. He tried to cast any spell who could repulse those men. A man attacked him roughly and he fell over. Fortunately, Galahad stroke the man in time. While he still lay in ground, he looked up. The dark cloud was nearer to him than before.

"Merlin, what are you doing ? lost intention to defense yourself. Get up!" Galahad screamed.

"Galahad, stand next to me." Merlin screamed back. He pointed his hand to dark cloud and created a thunder, a great one, which had killed a high priestess before, Nimueh. Now, Merlin aimed the thunder to the men and stroke the men with the thunder. The next second later was those men were tore apart and vanished.

"Waw, Merlin. Why don't you do that earlier. You should have done it earlier." Galahad said while holding his wound. "I am fine. Look, there. The castle." He smiled and both of them walked into the Castle of Carbonek.

They kept walking until they found main hall of castle. They walked into it, suddenly white object moved into them. They surprised and saw a white ghost, transparent one. The ghostly maiden stood before them, her face showed a surprising also.

"You did it, warrior." She said in chilled.

"You already knew we will do it. Now, where is the legend? an heir of this kingdom who cursed to be immortal." Galahad asked while still holding his wound.

"You have met her, it's me. I am cursed become immortal in this world. I can not go on to the next world though I'm already dead." She said while flying into a desk and took three things, one of them were samite covering a thing "Your intention is for this precious samite because this samite is made only for your kingdom and yours alone." This the conversation Merlin remembered, " but your friend might need something more valuable, peerless. For everyone might give their live willingly for the use of this friend must have great debt to you for what he wants. Both of you even did not know where this castle lies for this castle lies east beyond you father's kingdom. It seemed you are wrong to choose a friend."

"Thing which my friend need, is it settled in this castle?" Galahad asked.

"Come closer, your need only this samite for you have no right to find another thing." Said the ghost. Galahad hesitated but he kept walking closer. He felt cold and colder while he walked closer to the ghost. He drew samite from the ghost and there it was. The object covered by the samite was the Cup of Life. "whaa, Merlin. this cup" He looked to Merlin. Merlin was relieved. He found it in the end.

"Take it, Emrys." The ghost said. Merlin's turn come closer to ghost. He also felt the cold. Then Merlin took it, easily. "However, Prince Galahad of Armathea, you ignored my words about you choose a wrong friend for he can not convince you to listen an advice." The ghost starred at Merlin.

"What kind of advice?" Galahad bewildered.

"Haste and Greed are a dark cloud. You should live it behind then you will be the great king after your father." The ghost said.

"I will remember that, My Lady." Galahad promised and he felt his wound getting worse.

"The sword, it has a power to kill the immortal, that is why both of you could make your way inside this castle. This sword will also help me to end my suffered life." The ghost said. "Do it, Galahad. Strike me, and you defeat me. Then this kingdom will bow to your kingdom for you had already killed or saved the last heir of this kingdom."

Galahad did exact things like the ghost ordered. The castle now turned warmer than before as the ghost faded away and leave this world. The castle and this town had turned back, perhaps, it was like before the town attacked the town, Carbonek.

Galahad fell over, he was wounded. Merlin suggested to stay a night at Carbonek. It seemed Carbonek was not a dangerous place after all immortal things faded away. Galahad refused to stay, he wanted to give this samite into his kingdom immediately. Merlin insisted to stay considering Galahad's wound. He could treat Galahad's wound with some potion in his supplies. Galahad still refused and ran into horses. Merlin overtook him while screamed.

"Galahad remembered what the ghost said, You have to listened her, haste will give you doom. I don't want to be a wrong friend, Galahad."

"No Merlin, you are not a wrong friend. If we hurry, we will arrive at my kingdom only in a day. Come on." Galahad said and he already set himself in horse. Perhaps, it is like Arthur's death, whatever his effort to do otherwise, it would happen because it had been foretold.

* * *

><p>Both of them arrived in the next day, people of Armathea was glad seeing the samite. Galahad's wound now seemed terrible.<p>

"Take the samite, father. Do like the prophecy told you." Galahad said and his father take the samite and put it in the heart of Armathea.

In middle of the town, the samite seemed recognize the illness of this land. It started to gleam and wind was blown from the samite through the land. The Armathea started to heal. However, Armathea's prince was suffered from his wound. Merlin realized his wound came from immortal men's sword. Only magic would heal it. Merlin tries to heal it with spell he knew. Nothing's happened. Galahad's dying,

"Father, the eastern forest is now our kingdom as I saved the last heir from her curse. It seemed the prophecy about our family as guardian of the cup has came. After Merlin used it, I want the cup is settled there forever." Galahad explained while bearing the pain. "I give the authority of Carbonek for Blanchefluer as I die and I want her become the guardian of the cup like the Ghostly Maiden did in all her life. I want The Lady Blanchfleur become the Cup Maiden and later become the Great Queen of Armathea." Galahad smiled and held his sister. Blanchfleur cried. Galahad started close his eyes.

* * *

><p>After Galahad's burial, Merlin prepared himself and went to Arthur. He already took some bottles of water from the Cup of Life. All the things were prepared until Blanchefleur called him,<p>

"Emrys, thank you for helping this kingdom. This kingdom will remain as history if you give up on rising your king." She smiled. "You are really a good person Emrys, I hope you succeed and Camelot will get back what it deserves."

"Yes, My Lady. I won't find the cup without this kingdom." Merlin said and realized how beautiful the princess was. He just hope her soul would never corrupted by hatred and turn into evil like Morgana. Merlin gave farewell to the princess. He realized the princess called him Emrys instead of Merlin. He got a hunch, she was not the ordinary. There something inside her.

"Emrys, actually there is a way to save my brother. Four days. You should have came back in four days, not three should've given the samite first to my brother there. I thought you understand, haste is my brother's doom like he always did in his entire life. Haste." Blanchefleur explained.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Merlin hesitated, he already rode five meter away from the princess when she said so.

"If I told you earlier, I will never be the Cup Maiden like I have to be." then the princess turned back to the castle and live Merlin with thousand questions.


	5. Morgana, Camelot and Magic

Merlin still wondered about Lady Blanchefleur and her mystery. In his way, he found a tavern and intended to rest for a while. He kept thinking if there was a chance Blanchefleur would turn against her father. Appearance would really deceiving. While he drinking his mead he overheard some people talked about Camelot.

" and Camelot will permit using of magic." a man with beard said

"Even the queen will hold a feast to celebrate it, she invite anyone from inside and outside Camelot. I promised myself, I'll be there. Moreover, rumor has it Queen Morgana has beautiful face beyond your wits. I won't let myself miss a chance to see her. " a thin man said.

"When will this feast hold?" an old man asked. "There must be a lot of food."

"Two days later, we better prepared ourselves if we don't want miss the feast." Now, three of them leave tavern and went to Camelot. So did Merlin. Arthur could wait he thought.

* * *

><p>In Camelot, on feast day. Camelot had never as crowded as today. Merlin must hide in Camelot's wall because he would straight to end in the stake If Morgana saw him. Besides, Morgana would also recognize him if we used aging spell. There's no other way than hiding in a hood cloth.<p>

Local resident felt happy because his goods were sold out. Queen ordered the trader to sell delicious food during feast. Royal food class with low gold price. There's no wonder the food sold out in a blink of an eye with visitors from across many land. Not only food, but also the magical souvenir sold out.

There it was, Morgana in balcony almost finished her speech. Merlin heard about her regret for murdered Arthur and Gwen, fake. Then he realized, there's no his friends left in Camelot until Morgana said Gaius became Court Advisor. What a traitor! Why did Gaius accept to become Morgana's advisor, what kind of game he's played on. Morgana leave balcony and the crowd started enjoying Camelot. Merlin admitted that Camelot seemed bright today. Like another feast, road in Camelot decorated by colorful flag. Everyone's smiled. He watched a boy asked his father to buy him a hat with pointed lip, the trader said the hat would be the future fashion for sorcerer. Then the boy said,

"I want to learn magic, I want to be sophisticated sorcerer in that hat Father. Please, I beg you. I really want it." The boy begged his father. His father couldn't help but indulging his son. What a wonderful scene, Merlin thought. He never felt happiness like that. Merlin felt magic in the air of Camelot, the happiness really powerful. He didn't care whether it's Morgana doing or not. He liked Camelot this way. He made his way into his chamber, he wanted to meet Gaius there. He hoped Gaius would be there. From the distance he saw a woman entered a way which led into his chamber and he overtook her.

The woman seemed ran because Merlin now could not find her. He just wished arrived to his chamber safe. He must hide from the guard who bow to Morgana now. It would be doom if the guard recognized him. Finally, he arrived in his chamber, looked into the chamber wishing met Gaius instead he found a woman sat on the chair and cried.

"Mother ?" Merlin said.

* * *

><p>Morgana sat in her chamber, she felt satisfied today. The feast, the agreement and Camelot looked happy after years in a wrong hand. Trader got high profit, visitors felt welcomed in Camelot, and those sweet magic souvenir attracted people's attention. She need maintain this condition in order to bring profit to Camelot. All those visitor's money could decrease amount of tax which should be paid by people of Camelot. She would get instant respect from these people because she knew people of Camelot are poor. Reduced amount of tax would be a excellent news to them. The Queen asked the guards to call Gaius.<p>

"My Lady, what's your purpose calling me this evening?" Gaius asked. Now, both of them sat in council chamber.

"Gaius, I have brilliant idea, it can't wait until morning. I wish I could reduce resident's task." She said enthusiastically.

"How, My Lady ? Arthur had calculated any revenue and expense of this kingdom, if we decrease the tax, it will bring imbalance to calculation." Gaius hesitated.

"That's why Gaius we need to increase our revenue. Did you notice what happened today, Gaius? All visitors from outside Camelot feel comfortable here. They bought many souvenir, many food, our trader got profit." She explained.

"We can't hold feast every day, My Lady. If you suggested a kind of thing ." Gaius replied.

"I don't have any intention to hold feast every day. That's why I called you, Gaius. What kind of thing which can always attract visitor to Camelot?" Morgana asked. They both were thinking now.

"The tournament which used to hold in Camelot, it is enough to attract visitor and many knights from many land, I suppose." Gaius said.

"It's eventual, Gaius. Moreover, children are not attract with this tournament. We need something regular. A daily activity such as commerce, warrior training or a kind of thing." Morgana explained.

"All the time, the town had been a place for people recharge their supplies. For warrior training, you had been murdered all knights of Camelot." Both of us were now in silence. "Or we can turn this town become a center of commerce. All traders from many lands can trade their commodity here, all kind of commodity, it will attract trader and purchaser to Camelot. We can build special location for a center of commerce in Camelot." Gaius explained. "We can charge foreign trader a tax for trade here."

"You always become a good friend, Gaius. Besides, My intention to teach the Old Religion must keep running. We have to start writing again about this belief. This town also become center of the Old Religion belief, a second center place after the Isle of Blessed, of course. People with magic interest could come here and learn about this." Morgana added.

"You are really mean it, My Lady. To teach the Old Religion to all people." Gaius hesitated.

"I don't want to be the last of my kind." She said. "Tomorrow we will send messenger to many kingdom, they will bring information to the king or queen there about Camelot become the center of commerce and the center of the Old Religion knowledge. We really bring Camelot one or several steps ahead." Morgana said.

"You must be careful, My Lady. There are many things you still don't understand about this belief. There will be enemies against you. Those who believe this old religion meant to be inherited from father to son, from mother to daughter." Gaius explained.

"Do not ever think I am not faith to that belief but my kind is getting extinct because of Uther. I have to create many priests and priestesses first." Morgana replied. "Then I will reign this land with magic through centuries."

Gaius accepted Morgana's opinion, he could not do nothing when The Highness had decided a rule. "Sure, My Lady. The conclusion of our assembly this night are we will invite all people from many land to trade here and everyone is permitted to come in town from the trader also can learn magic here." Gaius said.

"I prefer called this a small talk than an assembly, Gaius. That will be all." Morgana said and smiled. Gaius should back to his new chamber but his old brain had not set a path to his new chamber instead he walked to his old chamber which he share with Merlin.

* * *

><p>The door opened, Gaius entered his chamber by mistake. Then he realized he shouldn't be here and intend to walk out until door of Merlin's door also opened.<p>

"Gaius." Merlin ran and hugged Gaius. Gaius recognized a thin boy who hit him with a hug, he hugged back. From noon until this night, Merlin did not leave this chamber, he hoped one time Gaius would came here. Finally, Gaius's here and he surprised, really surprised. "What's happened here? Why are you like this?"

They both set their body to a chair and Hunith joined them. "I thought you're dead, Merlin. Morgana said so." Gaius hesitated.

"I thought the same, I hit the tree hard. I didn't know suddenly I woke up and I found Arthur there." Merlin explained. "But Gaius, what are you doing with Morgana, become her Court Advisor?"

"Where is he now? Is he still alive?" Gaius asked.

"He's dead but I … he's dead." Merlin changed his mind. He suspected something.

"He will rise again when Albion need him." Gaius said.

"You knew about it, why didn't you tell me?" Merlin asked.

"Because I'm not sure, Merlin. I'm not sure Albion will ever be built after Arthur's death." Gaius hesitated and so did Merlin. "I know what are you going to do Merlin but I beg you, for now, just let things happen like it could be. Camelot in Morgana's hand. She brings up new ideas to this land, Merlin."

"Gaius, don't say you turn into her now. Not now, Gaius." Merlin scared.

"Probably, it is Morgana who will build Albion. We never know unless we let it happen. She brings no harm this far." Gaius said.

"She killed Gwen, all knights and even she almost killed me. was it no harm, Gaius? are you really yourself, Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"At least she is not bring harm to people here, she just do what queen must do. Let this be, Merlin. I believe there is a perfect time to rise Arthur, but now it's not the time." Gaius explained, he was really himself while saying this. "Merlin, you must go in the morning, bring your mother. Stay in Ealdor until the time I will give you a sign." Gaius said. "And yes Merlin. I am completely myself. Morgana's magic can't corrupt my soul." He added. He leaved Merlin and Hunith there. It's better for them live the town in morning than tonight.

* * *

><p>In the morning Sefa brought Morgana's breakfast and woke her up. She had something to do today. Morgana ate her breakfast While Sefa prepared Morgana's bath. It used to be Gwen, brought her breakfast, prepared her bath and her cloth for today. By noon, Merlin's humor would bring laugh to her, to Gwen and to Arthur. Now, everyone's dead. However, it's exactly what she wanted, the throne of Camelot. Friends could be found somewhere. She did not regret what she had done to them. Everything's better this way. Besides, Sefa also a bright servant like Gwen. She could become her friend.<p>

She ordered his men to hire people to build commerce location in east town. The existed building would not accommodate commerce activity. It needed to be enlarged. Afterwards, Morgana sent five messengers to five kingdoms to bring the latest news about Camelot. Also, Morgana looked for candidate who's worth training as high priest and priestess. She regretted demolished Catha people for getting information about who Emrys was. They might be the best candidate. However, she would not stop searching Catha people, there must be someone escaped from the ambush.

Morgana had learnt a new spell, the hardest one. It almost possible to controlled by one person but she made it. She controlled the spell. The spell used to penetrate into an object, preferably inanimate object. The spell to fertilize a land, once a land had casted by this spell, the field would be fertile, the harvest would be overflow, Camelot would be rich. However, it also meant she must put a part of her magic in Camelot's land which meant her magic's amount would be less. Actually, it would be endangered the individual but Morgana love Camelot more than she love herself.

This afternoon she started a preparation to fertilize the soil. She must concentrate for this was a high skilled spell. Morgana chose Arthur's crown as mediation for his magic and put it in the middle of town. She cast it, a long spell. She looked like read the crown, starred it deeply. It's a short but a long time. First the wind came out from the crown then spread in town. Morgana completely tired after doing this. She fell over. She started losing her consciousness and she felt for a glimpse she saw Merlin hiding in a hood and walked away. She completely lost her consciousness.

Morgana woke up from her fainted. She felt terrible this day, the spell took their power a lot. When she woke up, Gaius and Sefa there. As usual, Gaius still treat Morgana with his potion which made her felt better. Then Morgana was bothered by her sight this noon.

"Gaius, is there possibilities that Emrys or Merlin immortal?" Morgana asked and she still felt tired.

"What's make you think that way, My Lady?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know, I guess I saw him today, in the middle town. He's there when I did my magic." Morgana said in trembled voice. "Is there any possibilities, Gaius?"

"I am afraid, my knowledge has not up to it, My Lady." Gaius said calmly.


	6. The Wicked Witches in One Battle

A year passed. Now, Camelot was known as the center of commerce for a lot of people came to Camelot for trade their unique commodity from their own land and it attracted more and more people visited Camelot to buy such excellent goods from Camelot's market. Camelot always been busy, the innkeeper enlarged their tavern and added the number of his room to rent. In Morgana's hand, Camelot was prosperous. Moreover, Morgana had trained two confidants as priest and priestess for magic teacher in Camelot, those two lucky persons were Sefa and Gilli. These persons were genius, they taught perfectly and no flaw. They only taught material which Morgana let people know, there a lot of limitation for those who want to learn magic. However, this case was not stopped many people arrived in Camelot for learning magic.

Morgana trained Sefa as priestess for repay her father's loyalty to Morgana, Sefa also a druids and she could be reliable for such wonderful thing. Afterwards, there was Gilli, he just an ordinary man whom Morgana found in a forest. He had a ring which possessed magic. Gilli once ever tried to kill King Uther in duel tournament long ago. Fortunately, Merlin could stop him and promised that their kind would be free again in this land. In the first place when Morgana asked him to become priest, Gilli thought it was Merlin who brought back magic into this land, in fact he never met Merlin anymore in Camelot. Merlin kept his promise but where did he now? However, Gilli never bothered his thought by asking to Morgana. It's too risky. By time, he would find out, soon.

* * *

><p>Gilli made his way to southeast building, it's a place to teach magic. This noon, he would teach healing spell. This material was not popular amongst people learning magic. They didn't like this kind of using magic. It's too weak, they only concerned using magic for attack or the other words, stunning spells. Sometimes, Gilli also taught stunning spells but today here he was, taught healing spell to four men. Two of those men's age was near to 60 years old, others just between 20 and 30 years old. It's barely happened, young men learnt healing spell. Gill didn't bother his thought for who want to learn, he just wondered for a bit.<p>

Today's lesson only basic spell of healing, it was used for common wound such blade stabbed, burnt scar, etc. After a moment Gilli taught how to pronounce the spell, he jumped into practice. A blonde young man seemed hard to release his power. Gilli even judged this man could not learn this kind of craft. Fortunately, his friend was very helpful, but talent never deceived.

"Seemed trouble, huh?" Gilli walked close to the man.

"I don't know, this craft don't suit me fine." He said.

"So, your name is?" Gilli tried to know more.

"Ruthar, just ruthar. I don't have any magic history in my family if you intend to ask such thing." He said.

"Most of people learn magic because they don't know how to use it, Ruthar. It's not because it's a trait in your gene." Gilli explained with a smile. "I am not intent to ask such thing. My intention is to help." Gilli added, the man felt guilty with his suspicious. "You need to focus on your blood stream. It affects all your body, your heart even your mind. Your blood flows in your body as it continue flows you will get energy. If you're not focus on your blood stream, your brain will not order blood to flow faster. If you're focus on it, your brain will enhance your blood stream and so does the energy in your body. Your task is release energy while casting the spell. That is the energy balance in this world." Gilli explained.

"Then I must create energy from inside. It's probably not easy." The men complained.

"Not creating, but convert the existed energy which already possessed by your body. And it is obtained from food you eat." Gilli explained more. "By your state, I bet you had enough lunch." Gilli chuckled. When Gilli tried to give some explanation to Ruthar, one of old man had already healed the wounded rat, a poor sample in this lesson. Ruthar was not interested so Gilli tried to make him do. Gilli took his dagger and injured his own hand.

"What are you doing?" Ruthar's friend asked, he looked pale after seeing the blood. "We still have many rats to heal."

"Rats are not precious, perhaps if it is me who injured, your friend's heart will beat faster." Gilli said while bearing the pain. "Come on, do you want to see me die?" For a second, ruthar's face just looked like say yes. Next second, he tried to cast the spell. One time, two times, he did not succeed. Gilli's blood continued flow to the table. Ruthar's dreadful. Three times, four times. "Come on, focus. If you're not hurry, the spell I taught you maybe will not powerful enough to this wound."

"I CAN'T do this." He screamed. "I CAN'T do magic." He screamed helpless rather than angry. All people now looked frightful and blood kept flowing.

Gilli now cast a spell, more powerful than they learnt today. His wound started to closed and his blood stopped flowing. He's healed but the scar still lay there. "It's alright, Ruthar. You're not the only one. Perhaps, you have to find your other talent if magic don't suit you." Gilli said. Afterwards, Gilli asked the rest to heal the rats. Gilli would not stop until they succeeded. The old men need some trials until they succeed. Ruhtar's friend tried several times and succeeded in the fourth trial. However, it seemed he hidden his power, Gill thought he could be succeeded in the first trial. Ruthar just stared blankly to others.

"Do not underestimate your skill. You can do it better and your name?" Gilli asked.

The man looked thinking for a while and said. "Will, my name is Will."

"Everyone has succeeded heal the rats, except you, Ruthar. Don't stop practice. Next time I will teach you more powerful spell and it might be need more energy." Gilli said and leave those men.

* * *

><p>In the evening, the daily supper on dining hall was always attended by Queen Morgana, Gaius, Sefa and Gilli. After became priestess, Sefa had no longer became queen's servant. Queen hired another woman. Everyone enjoyed the supper while sharing story about Camelot today. They seemed happy. When the supper about to finish, dining hall's door opened by force. The man with his three guardians came in. It's King Alined, one of the leaders who signed agreement of peaceful.<p>

"Your highness, I'm afraid our supper almost finish." Morgana said.

"I don't need your kindness anymore, My Lady." King Alined said. "Once evil, you still an evil."

"Woow, It is such a cruel accusations. What's across your mind until you say so?" Morgana asked.

"You made us signed the agreement without tell us first what you are going to do. Your decree, make us suffered." King Alined said.

"Which one make you suffered? and if it made all of you suffered, then why is it you alone who about to complain?" Morgana shouted.

"You made us promise not to attack each other, while your decree about commerce makes many land suffered for the people sell their excellent goods in Camelot and remain the worst for their own land." King Alined explained.

"It is your people's choice, I can't see where my fault is. I don't force many kingdoms to trade here, I just provide a place to trade, to get more benefit to Camelot and also those who trade here. Is that a fault?" Morgana defensed.

"My land and my neighour land, Armathea, suffered for lack of excellent supplies for us. Peasant tempted to sell his goods here. If you're not provide anything they will stay in my land." King Alined said.

"Armathea, the king of Armathea even are not my concern. Why don't you just make your own decree about commerce instead of blaming me?" Morgana shouted again.

"Enough Morgana, You enchanted all people so they will trade here. You are the source of this suffered. I have to stop this." King Alined shouted back. "My army and Armathea's army are about to reach Camelot. I declare a war, Morgana. Don't think you will easily beat us because we also have a witch like you in my side."

As King Alined declared a war, he seemed strangulated. He looked like swallow a poison. He held his neck and his condition was getting worse and worse. Gaius approached him, he started examining what happened to the king.

"No need to bother, Gaius. It's his own fault. This is the outcome for violating the agreement. I enchanted the agreement and they signed it willingly. Those who break it, they will automatically meet their death. Like him." Morgana explained. "Keep his body, tomorrow we will show up the king's dead body to their army. It will be an interesting show." She smirked.

Afterwards, two guards dragged King Alined body through Gaius. Gaius seemed familiar with one of the guard and then Gilli easily recognized them.

"Ruthar, Will, so you are guardian in castle. It's surprised." Gilli said. Both of them kept bowing his head and continued dragging the king. Morgana didn't bother with it. She had a war to be won.

"Sefa, Gilli, how many learner of stunning spell who's ready for battle?" Morgana asked in haste. "We need strategies, Gaius." The rest of night was used for preparing battle in tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Ruthar and Will dragged King Alined's dead body into dungeons. Will looked exhausted, whether King Alined was too heavy for his size or he just managed any power which drained his energy. After entering King Alined into dungens, both of them sat in front of it.<p>

"What's the aim of imprisoning a man who already dead? Wasting time." Will complained while gasping for air.

"What do you expect? a guest chamber? It never happened to Morgana." Ruthar said.

"I can't take any longer. I am exhausted." Will said.

"It's all right, this helmet will hide our face." Ruthar permitted Will to undo such thing which made Will exhausted. Then, Will cast a spell. A long one. Afterwards, their face were changed into Arthur and Merlin. It seemed Merlin had risen Arthur from his death and played a role as Camelot's guardian.

"How could you manage that? Converting energy into magic?" Ruthar or Arthur asked.

"I don't know, it just happened." Will or Merlin said.

"haah, Still idiot." Arthur mocked Merlin.

"Thanks, I take it as a compliment, Sire." Merlin replied. "So, where will you stand tomorrow? either Morgana's side who once took your throne or King Alined who will attack Camelot." Merlin asked seriously.

"You shouldn't have risen me again, Merlin. Morgana is better leader than me." Arthur said.

"I thought we had an agreement for not discuss it, I'm afraid you will be ended like King Alined." Merlin teased Arthur and Arthur seemed like ready to punch Merlin. "Just kidding."

"Besides, Camelot is still my priority, of course I'm in Camelot defender side." He said, he refused to say that he's in Morgana's side.

"We make a decision. So let's sleep." Merlin said.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Morgana came into dungeons. She knew King Alined wouldn't go anywhere but she would lead King Alined return to his people by her own self. Morgana arrived at dungeon and found two indolent guardians slept in the floor.<p>

"Wake up, sluggard! we have some important things to do." Morgana kicked those men and gave them pieces of bread. "Finish your early breakfast and drag the King into hall. I'm waiting you there." She said.

Arthur and Merlin shocked because the night their appearance was not fake. Fortunately, Morgana did not realize, she only concerned the King. Both finished their small breakfast immediately, changed their appearance and dragged King Alined into hall. Then, they put king's body into cart and followed Morgana, Sefa and Gilli to town border.

Outside the castle, Morgana's army (No one of her army is Knight of Camelot) had prepared themselves. Their sword, crossbow, and shield were ready for battle. Sorcerers also took a part and Gilli approached them to tell what to do, concentration to blood stream. Morgana already put Gaius to defend citadel with some knights. Afterwards, Morgana led the army walked out the fortress and met her enemies in northern esplanade. Morgana didn't expect the number of her enemies, corporation two kingdoms from King Alined's kingdom and Armathea kingdom. It's enough to destroy her army if only there were no sorcerer. For now, Morgana felt satisfied for trained people some magic spell.

Both armies now encountered each other but still standing in their own. There was no order to attack, not yet.

"Who's in charge to your move for King Alined has met their death?" Morgana shouted and gave a signed to her guardians, fake guardians. Then, they pushed the cart to enemy's side and a woman appeared.

"I am in charge now as you slain King Alined." She shouted back. Everybody's attention was for her. "It seemed, the warlock Emrys didn't succeed taking back Camelot from an evil hand." A pale skin woman stood in her armor. Merlin shocked for he recognized the woman, the Lady Blanchefleur. She was not looked weak like before, she looked stronger than Merlin imagined she could be.

Arthur and Merlin gave King Alined's body to Blanchfleur. Saw the body, Blanchefleur moved to kill one of the guardians for a little vengeance but other guardian moved faster and fended the lady movement until the lady fell over. Arthur and Merlin ran into their own side and leave Blanchefleur in rage. She cast a spell and enchanted the ground until it'd shaken. She's a witch Merlin thought. Blanchefleur ordered their army to move and so did Morgana. A battle in northern Camelot had begun.

Morgana approached Blanchfleur and they attacked each other with their magic. Arthur used to with a battle like this, he used his sword to wound everyone around him. Merlin no longer must hide his secret and started attack enemies with his magic. Merlin's magic had powerful effect which attracted Blanchfleur attention while she still in duel with Morgana. Morgana did not realize that Blanchefleur's spell still working. Until Gilli shouted to her,

"My Lady, our armies are sinking. It's her spell. We have to move back." Gilli screamed. Now everyone realized what happened.

Arthur screamed without Queen's order, "Retreeaattttt! We'll lose." but everyone following the order for they didn't want to dead by now. He used to say this before if his army was in danger and accidentally he screamed now

Morgana irked, she cast high skilled spell to Blanchfleur until the lady wounded and leave her. Morgana wondered who's the man gave the order to retreat. She had to punish him.


	7. The Most Wanted Era

Camelot's Army now gathered in front of citadel. Their number decreased because the enemy witch cast the ground to sink Camelot's Army. Their number was only three-quarters of their initial amount. However, they still powerful enough to fight if there was no retreat order. Arthur and Merlin also gathered in front of town and still disguised as guardian. Merlin felt completely tired, he had fallen upon enemy with his magic while disguised himself and Arthur. It's exhausted although for a warlock as great as Merlin.

"Arthur, I think I couldn't make it any longer. We can't continue our disguise." Merlin said.

"It's okay Merlin. We have already hidden for too long. It's time for reveal ourselves. I'll admit to Morgana it was me giving an order." Arthur said. Merlin cast a long spell again, same spell as before. Then, both of them back to their face. "My real face is greater than your magic face for me, Merlin." Arthur's kidding.

Afterwards, Morgana walked from the gate in rage, she still wondered who the man ordered to retreat was. She thought she could handle the witch if her army kept fighting but everything was messed up. She arrived in front of citadel where the army gathered and screamed. Her screaming almost destroyed front wall of citadel. Her army was freaked out.

"Who give all of you an order to retreat? All of you are supposed to follow my order." Morgana shouted to her army. "Did you hear me say so?" Morgana asked to them but they kept in silence and also felt guilty. "I could beat that witch if I still have you as my back up. I believe, they now move toward this town. It will be risked the castle, the castle will be ruin." Morgana said bitterly.

"My Lady Morgana, it was me who gave an order. If I didn't do it, we will probably run out of number and lost." Now attentions were centered of voice's source. The talking man using helmet and no one could recognize him.

"And who are you? How dare you expecting my army will lost this soon. Do you even know about battle strategies? Are you an advisor? Are you an experienced warrior? From your state you are nothing but a guardian." Morgana said in rage and walked closer to the man.

"Perhaps I'm not any men you ask for. I am former king of Camelot. Arthur Pendragon." He said while revealing himself. Now, everyone was surprised and gasped. The King was still alive. Gaius now joined the crowded in front of Citadel. He was the only one who seemed ordinary to see Arthur's alive.

"You should've died a year ago. Mordred had already murdered you. Restraaiin him!" Morgana shouted and now some men tried to catch Arthur.

"Wait, Morgana. I'm here now to defend Camelot, I won't let anyone destroy Camelot and I saw what you did to Camelot. We're in the same side, Morgana." Arthur explained. "And yes I was died. But my idiot servant rise me again to see Camelot become better in your hand, Morgana."

Apparently, Morgana was touched by his words and also she missed this man a bit. She grown up with this man and argued like sister to brother which lately she revealed that they were real sibling. However, her hatred beat her heart. She cast a spell and devoted to Arthur. It supposed to be a high skilled spell which will give Arthur bad wound if there was no one defended Arthur with another high skilled spell. It was Merlin avenged the spell and Morgana fell over.

"We're in your side now, Morgana. Believe us." Arthur said, "And you will be glad having this great sorcerer in your side, Merlin."

Afterwards, Morgana realized that it was Emrys who cast such a spell until she fell over. Gaius tried to help Morgana and calmed her. Gaius also convinced Morgana to trust Arthur and Merlin, told her there was no time to fight with them since the enemy came closer.

"Order is yours, Morgana. What will you ask us to move?" Arthur said.

Morgana got her consciousness of herself and asked the army moved to the gate. Now everyone moved to gate, led by Morgana herself, Gilli, Sefa and now joined with them Arthur and Merlin. "Don't give a chance the witch cast any spell. Kill her." Morgana ordered four of them.

* * *

><p>As expected, the enemy almost reached the gate. Morgana gave an order to attack immediately, she ran into enemy's army and throw back everyone in her way. She had to maintain her energy to attack the witch, she did not even know the witch's name. She never saw that woman before, she did not why the witch had to attack Camelot, what harm came to her land. It could be just King Alined's game on the witch to ambush Camelot. Perhaps, the witch could be useful on her if she won this battle this time. Morgana kept look for the witch while threw back enemy's army. However, she did not find the witch everyone, she looked around. The witch had just gone. Then she realized, it's just a half of enemy's army. The witch probably still hidden back there, waited Camelot's army got exhausted and fell upon with her rest army. Cunning. Morgana couldn't help but attacked the army with her power, she knew she could leave her energy for defeat the witch but Camelot's army would not withstand without her help.<p>

Merlin was very useful in this battle, just like the last battle in Camlann before. However, his energy almost ran out, he thought he could not withstand if there were more army. He still did his best and so did Sefa and Gili. Arthur also fought bravely with his sword. It'd been a year since he did not use his fighting skill and it's now the time to use it. Although, he still remembered that his triumph in Camlann was Merlin's doing, it's not him. Now, Arthur hoped Merlin would do the same, there's nothing to hide anymore.

For a while, the witch's army seemed decreased. It's obvious that their number decreased dramatically and so did Camelot's army but for now, Camelot's army had already beaten them, seemed. Arthur was setting his breath when Morgana came to him,

"It's just a half of her army. Their number is more than this and we are all exhausted. The witch is still hiding, she's dangerous." Morgana panicked. "We're all exhausted."

"We can make it, Morgana. We will win this and rescue Camelot, rescue our home. We have the greatest warlock ever walked on earth. You'd already seen his power, hadn't you?" Arthur calmed Morgana. For a moment, Arthur felt like watching the old Morgana, the good one. She looked scared and weak, exactly like she was before. Both of them now stared at Merlin. Instead of finding Merlin attacked enemy, he saved himself from flies difficulty. "He's an idiot though. I promise we will win, Morgana." Arthur added and Morgana nodded.

Apparently, Merlin was not the only one who attacked by the flies. Many of Camelot's army was also attacked by the flies. Afterwards, more flies came from forest into them. Morgana made a fire with her magic. A magnificent fire then hit those flies. Some died but some kept flying to them. Gilli, Sefa and other sorcerers also made fire to vanquish the flies. However, it seemed that the fire made the forest burnt.

"Stop your spell, stop! Forest is starting to burn. We can't lose the forest." Merlin shouted to others. "I know more useful spell." Then he cast a spell. Apparently, it's just a counter spell from spell that he used for raise snake in Valiant's shield, years ago. Now the flies back into deep forest and perhaps, back to their former form, a statue. After did it, Merlin completely exhausted. He fell over to the ground and Arthur took him to the gate.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Arthur said, "Please." Arthur saw Merlin's face turn pale.

"I'm just hungry, Arthur." Merlin smiled. From distance, they heard Morgana cast a spell which generated strong wind. It's strong enough to throw anyone in its way. Then, wind entered forest and would start its job to destroy the rest of the witch's enemy. "Look, she's very strong now and not hungry. We can make it, huh?" Merlin said.

"Stay here, you can't continue fighting." Arthur ordered to Merlin and lived him in the gate. Arthur himself back to brink forest and waited for the rest people he should vanquished. Merlin cast a protection spell to the gate with his rest energy. Camelot could not be destroyed.

The witch and her rest army finally walked out from forest. Arthur believed her rest army was the strongest one. That's why she kept them with her. It seemed that Morgana's wind was succeeded destroy half of them but still Camelot outnumbered. However, It's not dithered them.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur shouted and the rest Camelot's army moved forward and fell upon enemy. Morgana tried to make wind once again but this time the wind was not as strong as the last one. She forgot to keep her energy to defeat the witch and the witch approached Morgana.

"Who are you? I don't even have any business with you." Morgana said to the witch.

"Queen Blanchfleur of Armathea, also the Cup of Life Maiden." The witch answered. From the gate, Merlin watched these two witches were ready for duel again. He just hoped Morgana still had enough energy. He didn't know that Blanchefleur had magic and so did her family. She kept it as secret. She's still mystery just like when he leaved her in gate of Armathea.

Afterwards, duel between Morgana and Blanchfleur could not be avoided. They kept strike each other with spell. Arthur still fought, he tried his best but he started lose his energy too. The other Camelot's army same like Arthur, tried their best. Avoided enemy reached the gate of Camelot. Merlin couldn't stand by and watched them defeated. He didn't have any power but he tried calling Khilgarrah.

Morgana fell over and Blanchfleur cast a spell which made Morgana stop moving. Then, Khilgarrah came and burnt everything. It's confusing which Camelot's people and enemy. Khilgaraah just burnt them. Once again, Arthur ordered them to retreat. He did not know the dragon was enemy or friend. After Camelot's army retreat, there was a gap between them. Khilgarrah now knew where the enemy stood. Camelot's army entered Camelot's gate and trusted the dragon would help them. Arthur took Morgana into town, he realized that the witch stroke her hard.

They all went to hospital building to cure and treat their own wound. Arthur lay Morgana on a hospital bed and asked Gaius to treat her.

"It's nice to see you again, Arthur." Gaius said and smiled.

"and you too, Gaius." Arthur replied. "Who's summoning the dragon?" Arthur shouted.

"It's me, Arthur." Merlin said, he lay on the bed now, "I'm sorry the dragon had killed some of us." Then Arthur approached Merlin.

"No, it's good. Thank you." Arthur said. He did not want miss a chance to say thank you to anyone who save Camelot.

"Arthur." Gaius called Arthur, Gaius made a sign for him to come closer. "She's awake but dying. It seemed the witch tried to cast death spell but Morgana is the high priestess. It's not strong enough to kill her. However, it was strong enough to make her dying." Gaius explained.

"Morgana, can you hear me?" Arthur asked.

"Heh Arthur. I never thought we will unite like this and defeat the enemy of Camelot. It's great." Morgana said. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I killed Gwen, your knights and I thought I killed Merlin too." Morgana said and chuckled after talked about Merlin.

"It seems you can't kill him or he can't die, can he Gaius?" Arthur replied but Gaius just shrugged. "I need to say thank you for you, Morgana. Not for killing my queen and my friends. For changing Camelot like this, a prosper one and bring peaceful to many land." Arthur added. "I'm sorry for what father did to your kind. I know all this time that he's wrong. I'm sorry. Perhaps, we don't have any debts more which make us fight, Morgana. You're my sister, we will rule Camelot together."

Morgana cried. This time she cried for happiness not for sadness like what happened these recent years. "Thank you, Arthur."

From outside hospital, they heard a woman shouted,

"Pendragon, come out. We have not already finished the battle." Then the witch appeared from the hospital's door, she's alone. Merlin had already got his power back and he tried to move forwards to protect all people. Then, Gilli, Sefa and other sorcerers also moved forwards. Arthur knew he had not any magic talent but he still the brave one. He also moved forward to defend Camelot once again.

"The dragon should have killed you, Lady Blanchfleur." Merlin said. "Why are you like this?"

"Ooh Emrys, after you went from my land, Armathea was a great one because the Samite is capable of healing unwanted curse in my land. It's a different story if my land is cursed by my own people. They went here, one by one. Leave the prosperous Armathea. Only left a little supply for us. Until Armathea's field had never been seed anymore. Even the Samite could not help my land. It's because of her." Blanchefleur pointed Morgana in a bed while cast a spell but Merlin had enough time to resist the spell. Blanchefleur moved and now she prepared duel with Merlin. "I am immortal Emrys, I put my blood into cup. You can not kill me."

"With ordinary sword, I can't. With special sword, I can." Merlin replied, Arthur understood what Merlin's said.

"Merlin, catch this!" Arthur said while threw his sword towards Merlin. Like usual, Merlin just being Merlin. He didn't catch the sword and the sword went to Blanchefleur's feet.

"Idiot." Arthur shouted.

"Thank you former King of Camelot. Perhaps this sword could also killed the greatest warlock ever walked on earth." Blanchfelur mocked Merlin. She stroke Merlin and Merlin cast any spell. However, Blanchefleur movement was fast and Merlin's spell just hit the wall which made it trembled and ruined. Now Merlin stood in hospital's door. He thought this witch would be easily threw him out of hospital and he cast dead spell to Blanchfleur. Again, Blanchfleur avoided his spell and the spell hit Morgana who lay exactly behind Blanchefleur stood before. It was a strong spell, cast by Merlin. So, the prophecies never told a lie that "Emrys is Morgana doom". Perhaps a year ago, he failed killed Morgana intentionally but now he killed Morgana by accident. When she started being good again. While Blanchefleur was not aware, Gilli struck sword in Blanchfleur's hand into her own body.

Everyone moved to their queen. Morgana got another dead spell and for now she could not resist. Even high priestess had a weakness. Merlin approached Blanchefleur. He looked into her, she still as beautiful as last time he saw her. She had not fully dead.

"Why were you not telling me about four days and let your brother died?" Merlin still curious.

"I saved him. I know one day Armathea will get more suffered than Bastet's curse. I don't want them to face it. I don't want them suffered." She said.

"Them?" Merlin asked.

"I killed my mother so she could not teach my dearest brother Gareth and convinced Gareth to extrude bastet from Armathea's border. My father, he's old and sick. He's dead months ago naturally. I just saved them. Then we will live in peace. In the world after this world." Then Blanchfleur started to close his eyes. "Keep the Cup, It can't be destroyed and very dangerous in a wrong hand. Camelot is now the Cup Guardian since Camelot's people killed me." Then she died in Merlin's arm. From his back, he heard Arthur screamed.

* * *

><p>Once again, Arthur Pendragon became King of Camelot. He continued his sister works. The agreement of peaceful kept continuing though Morgana's dead. Camelot as center of commerce and center of learning magic also continued. However, Arthur would not let anyone trade here or learnt here if they didn't have permission from their king. In order to avoided battle amongst this land.<p>

Merlin wished for still become Arthur's servant but Arthur gave him more graceful place, A Court Sorcerer. Gilli and Sefa continued their work became teacher of magic. Gaius, of course, became a Court Advisor and suggested Alice, her long lost friend, became Court Physician. Everything was in their right place now. King Arthur of Camelot and also King of Albion. King of the kings.

However, some things never changed. No matter what,

"Merliiinn," Arthur shouted, Merlin came around to Arthur's chamber. Merlin had just started his breakfast. "My boot is pierced. I need you to sew it." Arthur said and Merlin hesitated. "It has to be done by midday." Arthur added.

"I believe that you make me a Court Sorcerer." Merlin said.

"Of course, but I don't know anyone who better than you in sewing a boot. So please, Merlin. Just this time." Arthur answered.

"Just this time. I'll remember that." Merlin irked. "Prat will also be a prat." He mumbled when Arthur leaved his chamber.

"I hear that, Merlin." Arthur said.


End file.
